Cloned Because of You
by linkgirlz
Summary: Clones that were created to evolve into greater beings. Four people that are involved with the clones and are meant to die. The creator being the one behind it all. The clones have two choices. Be better and replace the people involved or Make them live.
1. Chapter 1

_{Experiment Psychedelic Dreamer A.K.A. Psyche at 80%_

_Experiment Tsugaru at 85%_

_Experiment Izaya 2 A.K.A. Dark at 90%_

_Experiment Shizuo 2 A.K.A. Link at 95%_

_Experiment Celty 2 A.K.A. Xion at 88%_

_Experiment Sara at 97%}_

Was what the computer screen was saying. Carbon copies of the originals, but were made much better. Stronger than the originals, Smarter than the originals and not to mention more _durable_. Soon, they will wipe out the originals and replace them. That was what _he_ wanted anyway. But it seems plans go astray as always. The computer screen was now flashing red, a warning that something was amiss. The experiments are..!

"Get the director. _NOW!"_ People running trying to get the director or someone of high class like _him_. A red light flashing in the lab warning everyone that something was wrong and the problem needed to be fixed. The doors of the lab burst open and _he _came in yelling at everyone. _He_ walked up to Psyche's holding container filled with a pink liquid and stared at it. _He_ grinned and kissed the container.

"They're waking up. My children want to see the world they were created into!" was what _he_ said. Once again kissing the container, _he_ moved on to the others. Tsugaru's with a blue liquid, Link with a green liquid, Dark with a purple liquid, Xion with a yellow liquid and Sara with an orange liquid. Twirling, _he_ demanded that the children be released.

"But sir…The experiments to replace Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo, Sturluson Celty and _her_ are incomplete! They won't obey you or any one for that matter. Please, just wait another day so they could be complete!"

"Nonsense! My children are more than ready! I created them, so they _will_ obey me! Drain them and open the containers!" The liquids were drained and the containers opened. The children were still, but their eyes were moving. They were waking up. All too soon they all awoke. Curious, they tried to stand, but their legs gave out and they fell on the ground. _He_ came over and helped all six of the children stand. They wobbled, but eventually were able to stand.

_He_ smiled and asked if someone could bring them some clothes. While they were waiting, _he_ looked at his children and his smile fell from his face. His eyes showed-not accomplishment- but failure. "Who was in charge of the children? Whoever it was, come forth NOW!"

A frail man of about twenty years of age came out of the shadows and asked if anything was wrong. In a fit of rage _he_ threw a glass cylinder at the man. "What's wrong? They look _nothing_ like the originals! Psyche has the physical appearance of Orihara Izaya, but his eyes are pink! Tsugaru the same, but his eyes are blue! Link and Dark have the same problem with the eyes and their hair reaches down to their knees! They look nothing like Orihra Izaya OR Heiwajima Shizuo. Xion looks NOTHING like Sturluson Celty! Xion's hair is black and has blue eyes! Sara…Sara doesn't look like _her._ I want them disposed of!"

As _he_ was yelling at the poor man, _he_ didn't notice a shadow coming up behind him, until it was too late. _He_ was lifted into the air and his throat was being choked. Gasping for air, he saw Xion, The suppose to be Celty look alike using her powers like Celty to choke him.

"Why would you dispose of us? We were _everything_ you worked on and your children as you kept on saying. Now what father would do that?" Asked Psyche. He didn't have that same creepy smile as Orihara Izaya, instead he had a regular smile full of joy and happiness.

"He's right you know? All that money you used for research will be going to waste if you dispose of us." Said Link and Dark at the same time. They didn't try to kill each other the first time they were together. They acted different from the originals _he_ knew.

"You're so mean. We did nothing but wake up and then we hear you want us gone? I think not." Said Tsugaru. His facial expression was calm, not showing anything.

"I hate you." Said Sara. _He_ shuddered because all their voices were the same as the originals, but Sara's voice made him remember _her._ _He _tried to break free of the shadows, but Xion wasn't letting up any time soon. The shadows disappeared and _he_ fell to the ground.

"Heh. Looks like you can't use those powers for long my dear." Was what _he_ said before backing away from the failed experiments. They took no notice as they began to move forward toward the exit. _He_ pushed the emergency lock down and soon all the doors were closing. _He_ ran from the lab before the experiments could get him. The doors were all locked. Link just merely brought his fist to the doors and punched them. The doors flew and hit the wall.

The experiments ran from the lab, but were met with the lab security. Dark materialized a sword and easily cut them down, Just like Orihara Izaya would've…except with his switchblade. They were met with more security, but instead of killing them, the experiments knocked them out. They took the uniforms security had on and ran away from the hell they were created from.

Meanwhile,_ he_ was in his helicopter looking for the experiments. _He_ lost sight of them and cursed.

"Kishitani-sensei. Your experiments have escaped and seem to have killed and knocked out the security. What do you wish to do?"

Kishitani Shingen just grinned and reached for his mask. "Easy. The direction they are running to is where my son lives. We just get there and find them."

"Sensei you mean..?"

"Yes. Ikebukuro is where they are going…and we need to kill them before they meet up with the originals. For if they do, we would have to kill them all."

()

It was a quiet night in Ikebukuro. Cars zooming by, a few people walking here and there and the street lights were on. It was perfect for the people _of_ Ikebukuro. For the people running however, it was a nightmare. They escaped from the lab and practically killed everyone in there. They showed no mercy and only cared about themselves.

They ran into an alleyway and stayed there catching their breathes. They would have to change out of the clothes they were wearing and change quickly. The stores were all closed, so they had to wait until morning to do so. Xion tried using her shadows to make a shelter of some sort, but they did not come out. After the fifth try, she gave up.

Psyche and Tsugaru were trying to stay awake, along with everyone else. They were about to fall asleep on the concrete, when they heard a neighing of a horse close by. Link peeked out and saw, not a horse, but a black motorcycle and someone on it. The figure wore all black and had a yellow helmet on and on top of the helmet were what looked like cat ears. The figure looked at Link and rode up to the alley. There the figure saw all six children on the floor.

The figure with the helmet took out a PDA and started typing away on it.

{_Are you kids lost?} _

Link read this and nodded. He didn't want to use his voice in case it was _him_ in this getup. He saw the figure ponder this thought and typed again. {_Want to come with me? I have enough room in my house to fit all of you. My name is Celty.}_

Link froze at that. Why did that name sound so familiar? He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. He nodded and woke everyone up. Link nodded to Celty and everyone got the message. Celty typed on her PDA again voicing out she could only fit two on her motorcycle. The other four would have to walk. Link looked back and saw that Psyche and Sara were the ones who looked like they would pass out the most.

He grabbed their wrists and looked at the bike. Psyche and Sara nodded and went on the bike. Celty used her shadows to make helmets. Neither of the children saw it, being they were too tired and it was dark. Celty rode her bike at a slower pase then usually so the kids could see her and not get lost. While driving, Celty had only one thing on her mind. "_Why do these kids look a lot Izaya and Shizuo?"_

She shrugged it off and continued to Shinra's house. This was going to be hard to explain. Celty hoped Shinra wouldn't reject these kids a home.

()

"Celty! What took you so long? I thought you died or worse you could have-"

Before Shinra could say anymore, Celty punched him in the gut and Shinra fell to the ground while saying how his one true love violently attacks him. Celty just sighed and took out her PDA.

{_Shinra, how do you feel about children living with us? About six?}_

Shinra was ecstatic. He was twirling and saying some nonsense about how Celty wanted to do _that_ with him. Celty punched him in the gut again and typed on her PDA again.

_{Not like that! I found these kids out near Russian Sushi and kinda promised them that they were allowed to stay here.}_

Shinra recovered and read the message. He looked at Celty and just laughed. "Oh that's great Celty! You don't have to make up lies to have sex with me!" Celty was about to punch Shinra again, but before she could, six kids came out from the hallway and into the house. Shinra looked at them and back at Celty. Celty crossed her arms and typed on her PDA.

_{Told you so}_

()

After making the children shower and giving them an extra pair of clothing, they all went into the living room. Shinra fixed his glasses and looked at them. "Well…My name is Shinra and as you know, this is Celty. What are your names?"

Everyone looked at each other, unsure if they should answer. Dark cleared his throat and introduced himself. Then went Xion, Tsugaru, Psyche, Link, and last Sara. After the names were said, questions were asked left and right. The kids were getting tired and were about to call off the questions when Shizuo and Izaya came in. They were arguing, but no hitting of any sort.

"Shizu-chan you should be grateful that I'm hurt and can't kill you right now." Shizuo was about to yell at a response, but stopped when he saw the people on the couch… or should he say the_ clones_ of him and the flea. He did not take it calmly. He went to the kitchen and picked up the fridge. He went into the living and was about to throw it, but Celty's shadows stopped him.

"Shinra! What the fuck did you do? Why are their _clones_ of me and the flea!" Izaya, who seemed to ignore everything looked up when he heard clones of him and Shizuo. Sure enough there was.

"Shinra…When did you get any samples from us to make these…_things._" Said Izaya calmly. Psyche perked up when he heard the word _'things.' _ He got up from the couch and glared at Izaya.

"We're not clones! We are people like you! Who are you guys anyway!" yelled Psyche. Izaya just gave his creepy smiles.

"I'm Orihara Izaya and that brute over there is Heiwajima Shizuo or 'Shizu-chan' as I call him."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the room, but was soon broken by Psyche's crying. Everyone covered their ears, even Shizuo who dropped the fridge in order to plug his ears. The only people who weren't fazed were the children who were trying to calm down Psyche. Shinra and Celty also tried to calm down the boy. Nothing seemed to work. Psyche continued to cry, making everyone but the children cry in agony. Sara, who couldn't stand any one cry, went over and hugged Psyche. Psyche cried into her chest.

"No! T-t-they c-cant be! W-w-we just e-escaped because of t-t-t-them!" Sara just shushed him by rubbing circles on Psyche's back. Psyche still cried, but stopped considerably. Shizuo and Izaya unplugged their ears and just stared dumbfounded.

Shinra cleared his throat and looked at Celty and the children. "Well Celty, looks like you picked up a strange pair. They seemed to have 'escaped' from somewhere where the names 'Orihara Izaya' and 'Heiwajima Shizuo' are names that seem to scare them enough to make them cry. Now, will you kids tell us where you escaped from?"

The children all looked at one another. Link sighed and looked directly at Shizuo and Izaya. "You two need to hear this story as well since it pertains to you as well." Shizuo grumbled something and sat next to Celty while Izaya sat down near Shinra.

"We were all created in a lab. I don't know where or what it was called, but it was close to this town. Anyhow, when we were able to first hear, this _man_ kept on saying how we created to replace. Back then we didn't know anything other than that. As the years dragged on, we heard names. Then it all clicked. The names we heard were 'Orihara Izaya' and 'Heiwajima Shizuo.' There were two other names…but I can't remember them. They weren't important as those two names, but they were there. We have undergone some tests that were able to determine if we were capable of replacing. We were, but I guess we weren't complete because before we were 'awakened', some guy was saying that we needed at least another day. That _man_ didn't care and thus we were awakened. Then we escaped and you know the story from there."

Silence was making yet another appearance and yet again was interrupted, but by Izaya laughing. "So let me get this straight. You six were created to replace me and Shizu-chan? How do we know you're lying."

Psyche stopped crying a while ago and was in front of Izaya. "Okay, Iza-chan, ask us anything! And I bet the answers will be the same!"

Izaya just stared at Psyche, mouth agape. "I-Iza-chan?"

Shinra stood up and took Psyche up on his offer. "Okay Psyche. What is your favorite food?"

Psyche smiled and yelled out the answer. "OOTORO!"

"Next, what is your favorite drink?"

"Tea!"

"If you were a killer, what weapon would you use?"

"I would say a switchblade!"

"What are two things you don't like?"

"Milk and Sweets!"

"Do you like humans?"

"Humans? Like people? Of course!"

"Last question. Do you like to swivel in a chair?"

"I love to! It's fun!"

Everyone was silent once again. Shinra looked over to dark. "Are your answers the same?" Dark just nodded. Shinra passed out. Celty, grabbed him and put him on the couch. She started typing on her PDA.

_{Now for the Shizuo look a-likes. What is your favorite drink?}_

Link and Tsugaru both answered. "Milk."

_{Can you both pick up this fridge?}_

Link and Tsugaru went over to the fridge that Shizuo dropped and both picked it up with ease. "Yes."

_{What do you like to eat?}_

"Sweets."

_{When you look at Izaya, what are the first words that come to mind?}_

"Flea."

_{What would you throw at Izaya if you saw him?}_

"Either a vending machine or a sign."

Celty stopped typing and looked at Shizuo and Izaya. She passed out as well.

"…"

"…"

"…Do all your friends pass out like this?" asked Psyche. Shizuo shook his head.

()

Celty and Shinra were both on the couch, while the other eight were on the floor, just staring at each other. Psyche was playing with Dark's hair since he got bored and Link suggested playing with something. This was going on for about a good half an hour.

"...You're not lying?" asked Shizuo. The six kids just shook their heads 'no.' Shizuo then went silent again.

Xion, who was getting tired of this, spoke up. "All six of us are clones, but something is missing. Something that no one could create." Her voice was soft and sounded a little hollow, but it was the most beautiful voice that there was.

"The heart is where most people believe is the source of emotions. Sure you can create a full functioning heart with science, but it rejects a body if it isn't right." Xion grabbed Izaya's hand and put it to her chest.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"You can hear and feel it right? That is a living and breathing heart. But…It's not complete. Our hearts were created to match the originals. Although…their emotions were not put into _our_ hearts. So if you and Heiwajima-san have hatred in your hearts when you see each other, than Psyche, Dark, Tsugaru and Link do not." Xion lets go of Izaya's hand and puts her hands on top of her chest.

"I don't want to lose this. It shows me that we aren't clones, even if we were made to be. It shows me that we are different people and have a purpose in this life."

"That's very deep." Everyone turned their heads to see Shinra awake along with Celty. Shinra had a smile on his face. "It's true that science can't explain a lot of things, like why we have dreams or how people are immortal. I refuse to believe in magic though."

Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to Xion. _{I believe that too, but I think my memories are in my head that I need.}_

Xion looked confused. "Celty-san…What do you mean?" Celty took off her helmet and the six children all turned towards Celty. No one screamed, instead they all looked curious.

Psyche spoke up. "So this is what you were saying Shin-chan. About how science can't explain some things." Shinra nodded and looked at the time. It was past midnight.

"Shizuo, Izaya. It's late and I won't make you guys go home so I guess you guys can stay the night. I'll get the extra futons."

As Shinra was getting the extra futons, Psyche jumped up and latched on to Izaya. "I want to sleep with Iza-chan! Can I? Can I?"

Izaya cringed and _gently_ pried off Psyche's hands. "I don't think so um…Eh…."

"Psyche!"

"Psyche, I don't think that's a good idea." Psyche looked hurt and started tearing.

"Did I do something bad? Do you hate me?" Izaya quickly shook his head and tried to change the subject.

"I wouldn't like it, but I think Shizu-chan would." Izaya gave Shizuo his grins and Psyche left Izaya for Shizuo.

Shizuo glared at Izaya but stopped himself from throwing something at the brunette for Psyche's sake.

()

"Kishitani-sensei. We have arrived in Ikebukuro. Where do you think the clones are?"

Kishitani, now with his mask on, grinned. "Where there is something supernatural going on, that is where the clones are. Meaning, where Shinra lives with that Dullahan. I think it's time to meet with Celty-chan again."

()

**A/N: I'm scared. Reviews?**


End file.
